


I Fell in Love in the Morning Sun

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Galileo is supposed to be Gally btw, M/M, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Newt pilots the Black Lion. Thomas pilots the red Lion. This is a small fluffy one shot.





	I Fell in Love in the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know what Klance/Voltron is: Klance is a popular ship on the Netflix show Voltron, which is very good and I highly recommend watching it.

Newt was sitting in the hangar, staring at the black lion. “Why me?” He asked, his voice breaking. “You could have chosen someone better!” He shouted, standing up and moving a few steps closer. “Thomas would have been better for the job...everyone likes him, and he knows when to stop and-“

“Newt?” Speak of the Devil. 

Newt turned around to see Thomas at the door to the hangar. “Are you alright? I heard you shouting and I thought something was wrong....” Thomas trailed off, looking past Newt and to the black lion. 

“It’s weird, huh?” Thomas asked, stepping further into the hangar and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “You’re all familiar with something, and all of a sudden, it changes. Just like that.” 

Newt sighed, moving to stand in front of Thomas, who was too busy staring at the black lion. “We just have to buggin’ get used to it. Maybe...if-when-Alby comes back, we can go back to the way things were.” 

Thomas finally looked at Newt, raising an eyebrow. “They won’t. The princess has grown too attached to the blue lion. It would break her heart if we took that away from her. And who says that the lions would go back to normal? Maybe, Red will accept you, but I’m not so sure about Blue and I.” 

Newt nodded, trying to understand where Thomas was coming from. “Black should have chosen you,” Newt blurted out, his cheeks heating up at the admission.

Thomas smiled, his cheeks also taking on a pinkish glow. “Nah, Black was right to choose you. You’re an amazing leader. Yes, you can be impulsive sometimes, but that’s what I’m for. To control it and to be an advisor to you.” Thomas then pulled away and started heading out, leaving Newt by the Black Lion. 

Something in Newt’s heart twinged at Thomas calling himself Newt’s advisor. Newt wanted to be something more with Thomas. The new pilot of the black lion had always had a crush on Thomas. Everyone had figured it out. Minho, the yellow lion’s pilot, had figured it out when they had saved Alby on Earth. 

Newt remembered Minho pulling him aside and saying something along the lines of “I’ve known Thomas for forever, and I have NEVER seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you’re the freakin’ most important thing on this planet-hell, in the universe.” 

So, as Thomas was leaving, Newt made a decision that would probably change his life for good. “Tommy, can I tell you something?” 

Thomas, who had stopped at ‘Tommy’, turned around and looked at Newt, one eyebrow raised. “Yeah, of course, Newt.” 

Newt took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists. “Tommy...I like you, a lot. I might even love you but-“

Thomas cut him off by running up to him and grabbing him by the shoulders. Breathlessly, Thomas looked at Newt before asking him a question, “Can you say that again?”

Newt pulled back, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. “Thomas Greene, if you’re going to bloody give me hell for what I just said-“

“No, I would never do that Newt. I want you to tell me again so I can make sure I didn’t imagine you saying what I think you just said.” 

Newt blushed, “I...like like you. And I might even love you.” 

Thomas’s face broke out into the biggest smile. “I like like you, too, Newt. I have since the first time I saw you at the Garrison.” Thomas pulled Newt into a hug, but Newt pulled away, trying to ignore the hurt expression on Thomas’s face. 

“You’re not bloody messing with me right? Because I’ll have to have Red and Black eat you if you are.” 

Thomas chuckled and pulled Newt back into his arms. “Of course I’m not. I would never do that to you,” Thomas said, kissing the top of Newt’s head as he finished. 

———————

Newt was sick of this Prince Gelato guy, who was trying to butter Newt’s boyfriend up. For what, Newt had no idea. Newt’s last straw was when Prince Galileo had rested his crusty arm across Thomas’s shoulder. 

Sensing his distress, Black came to life, startling everyone in the bunker. Newt smirked and watched as Galileo’s eyes widened and he stepped back from Thomas. 

The Black Lion continued forward until it was nearly standing on top of Galileo. It leant down, getting in Galileo’s face, and roared loud enough to render Galileo deaf. 

Thomas, who had stumbled over during the whole fiasco, grabbed Newt’s waist and pulled him close. 

“Newt, you can’t keep doing this. We need to ally ourselves with these people,” Thomas said sternly. Newt rolled his eyes and huffed. “Stop, doing that, it just makes you look like a kitten.” 

Newt growled and noticed the princess and Minho helping Galileo out of the bunker over Thomas’s shoulder.

Newt smirked, “Why should I let some slimy alien steal my boyfriend?” 

Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled Newt closer, his grip on Newt’s waist tightening. “He wasn’t going to steal me. Even the prettiest alien couldn’t take me away from you. You’re probably the most beautiful person in this universe.”

“Then why can’t you seem to remember our amazing bonding moment?” 

“Hush, Newt.”


End file.
